A great variety of lighting devices—including LED lamps—are known, as are drivers (e.g., driver circuits) for such devices.
Various battery backup devices are also known. Also, it is known to provide a ballast with battery backup. See e.g., WO2013179134 A1.
It would be useful to be able to provide a LED lighting driver (such as, for example, a LED lighting driver capable of providing normal and emergency illumination in a luminaire) that facilitates one or more of improved, advantageous, or otherwise desirable or useful qualities, functionalities and/or performance and/or technologies/methodologies providing of beneficial features.